In the packaging of some refrigerated dough products in containers including spirally wound composite containers having double seamed metal ends, it is sometimes desirable to include additional ingredients such as condiments, icing, spices, and the like, inside the container so that when the consumer opens the container to remove the refrigerated dough for baking, they will also have access to the additional ingredients. It has been common practice to package icing in a pouch, place the icing in a paper sleeve and position the paper sleeve at one end of the refrigerated dough container and to have a loose metal separator between the dough and the icing pouch positioned in the paper sleeve. However, this arrangement produced major problems in that the refrigerated dough in the container often exudes a "syrup"-like substance which can pass by the metal separator and penetrate the paper sleeve containing the icing pouch resulting in disintegration and crushing of the sleeve and ultimately in container failure. The edge of the metal separator often also cuts into the container liner allowing the dough "syrup" to wet the body of the container and subsequently leading to reduced shelf life of the refrigerated dough package.
In order to overcome some of these problems, it has been suggested to utilize a small cup of plastic or like material to be positioned at one end of the refrigerated dough container with the open end facing the end closure for containing the additional ingredient within the cup. This type of arrangement is disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,890. However, the U.S. Pat. No. '890 does not disclose a container capable of containing more than one additional ingredient and keeping the ingredients separate from the dough and from each other.